Gideon
Biography Gideon, a former Elder and mentor of Leo Wyatt, was the head of Magic School. He was first a friend of the Charmed Ones and then an antagonist following the birth of Piper's son, Wyatt. Originally, Gideon supported the union of Leo and Piper and even went as far as to convince the Elders to let them wed. However, the result produced a powerful child, Wyatt. Wyatt was the prophesied twice blessed child, a child believed to be born with extraordinary powers. Fearing obsessively that the prospect of his power was too great to allow the chance to live to turn evil, Gideon becomes convinced that eliminating Wyatt is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. With the help of his assistant Sigmund (and a little from certain demons, including Barbas), Gideon instantly sets out to kill the child. When the adult form of Wyatt's younger brother Chris comes from the future to warn the Charmed Ones about Wyatt's fate, Gideon sees him as an obstacle he has to get around in order to achieve his new goal. However, Gideon failed to realize that it was the result of his attempts to kill the infant that caused him to turn evil in the future. In an attempt to kill Wyatt, Gideon was forced to contact his parallel-verse counterpart, leading to a string of events which drew the world into chaotic over-goodness, and later to kill future Chris, all giving him the opportunity to take Wyatt into the Underworld to try killing him. Grief stricken by his son's death, and driven with revenge, Leo tracks Gideon down in the Underworld and savagely kills him, a "great evil" which actually reverses the imbalance, just as he was about to try killing Wyatt again. Along the way, Leo immediately counters Gideon's reasoning that killing Wyatt is the only way to save the future by explaining to him how he would've turned his own fears of Wyatt turning evil into a self-fulfilling prophecy. As he dies, Gideon curses Leo, saying that he has no idea what he has done, before melting away into nothing. Appearences Gideon appeared in a total of 7 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 - :The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell :The Courtship Of Wyatt's Father :Spin City :Crimes And Witch Demeanors :Witch Wars :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 1 :It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Part 2 Notes *Gideon mentions in his first appearence that he has been watching Prue,Piper,and Phoebe since they were born/girls. *Strangely, when Gideon orbs he glows purple instead of blue. In addition, he is the only character who is seen as an Elder but never dressed in the traditional white/golden robes. *According to Barbas, Gideon's greatest fear was that someone discovered that it was him who was after Wyatt, probably because his affiliation with demons and darklighters would bring the end of Magic School, his career as an Elder and his life. Those fears would come to pass, though Magic School's shutdown occurred a year later and came to an end not too long afterwards, as Paige first filled in as headmistress, then Leo took over and took on a teaching role as well, which he reprised after reclaiming the school from the demons following the end of the Ultimate Power battle. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Professors